Secret Santa
by EmySilver
Summary: OS/UA - Pansy détestait Noël et elle détestait encore plus Potter. Alors quand Pansy était devenue le secret Santa de Potter, elle s'était dit que le karma était vraiment une belle saloperie.


**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Merry Christmas à tou(te)s !

.

* * *

.

L'ambiance à la Gazette était survoltée. Un brouhaha incessant régnait dans tout l'étage. Cela faisait six ans que Pansy travaillait ici mais jamais elle n'avait entendu autant de bruit. Ils étaient à une semaine de boucler le numéro de janvier et comme à chaque fois, le directeur du journal, monsieur Harrison, beuglait comme un putois, ce qui rajoutait une couche au chaos déjà bien présent. Pansy ne s'inquiétait guère de la fureur du directeur vu que sa chronique mode était finie depuis plusieurs jours et qu'elle était parfaite comme toujours.

Actuellement, ce qui préoccupait la brune était cette satanée tradition du secret Santa qu'une idiote blonde à l'eye-liner bleu du nom de Lavande avait proposé il y a deux ans, lors d'une réunion.

Deux ans auparavant, elle était tombée sur Meredith, la standardiste, avec qui elle conversait peu. Malgré le manque d'affinité, un coup d'oeil envers la jeune femme et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés avait suffi pour lui trouver un cadeau. Un rapide passage dans un centre d'esthétique et Meredith s'était vu offrir un kit de manucure. L'année dernière, la chance avait été avec elle. La brune avait pioché le nom de son amie Hermione. Un livre de poème et le tour avait été joué avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais cette année fut totalement différente. La malchance avait frappé et elle avait écopé du tocard des sports : Harry Potter.

Elle l'appelait le tocard depuis qu'elle s'était pris un ballon de foot en pleine tête de la part de Potter. Qui de censé joue au ballon à l'intérieur ? Apparemment lui et ses collègues ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie. Au lieu de s'excuser, Potter et ses amis avaient ri, alors, de rage, Pansy avait planté son talon dans le pauvre ballon et avait attendu qu'il rende l'âme avec un sourire sadique. En pensant à ce souvenir, elle regarda amoureusement ses cuissardes Yves Saint Laurent en cuir noir, celles même qui avaient commis l'assassinat.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'un cadeau pour le crétin mais abandonna bien vite en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son collègue. Il était du genre m'as-tu vu, sociable et sportif, ce qui était le total opposé de Pansy, et sa connaissance du personnage s'arrêtait là. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, tout en veillant à ne pas enlever son maquillage, et souffla un grand coup par le nez. Il ne lui restait que quatre jours avant le réveillon de Noël organisé par le journal et elle n'avait pas la moindre ébauche d'idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

.

_De : Pansy Parkinson_

_À : Hermione Granger_

_Objet : Je t'adore_

_Ça te dit de te faire quinze livres ?_

.

_De : Hermione Granger_

_À : Pansy Parkinson_

_Objet : Re : Je t'adore_

_C'est quoi l'arnaque ?_

.

_De : Pansy Parkinson_

_À : Hermione Granger_

_Objet : Je suis choquée !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait forcément une arnaque ? Je suis outrée que tu puisses penser ça de moi !_

.

_De : Hermione Granger_

_À : Pansy Parkinson_

_Objet : Et moi je suis réaliste._

_Parce que tu es une petite fourbe. Tu as juste besoin de mes services._

.

_De : Pansy Parkinson_

_À : Hermione Granger_

_Objet : Tu es une mauvaise amie_

_Quoi ! Mais non pas du tout ! Toi mon amie, ma confidente tu oses me traiter de fourbe ? Tu mériterais de m'offrir un café tiens !_

_Bon ok… J'avoue. J'ai besoin que tu achètes un cadeau pour Potter à ma place._

.

Pansy attendit patiemment une réponse en regardant ses longs ongles vernis d'un gris foncé mat quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et se referma en laissant passer une silhouette fine surmontée d'une impressionnante chevelure frisée.

« De un, le principe du Secret Santa est de ne révéler à personne à qui tu dois faire un cadeau. De deux, mon bureau est juste en face du tien. Tu ne pouvais pas te lever ? » débita Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de Pansy.

« Moins je fais de sport mieux je me porte, » répondit la brune. « Si tu es là c'est que tu acceptes de m'aider. C'est vraiment gentil à toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais voir Pansy Parkinson qui demande, que dis-je… qui me supplie de l'aider. Ça a de quoi m'intriguer. »

« J'ai beaucoup trop de dignité pour supplier qui que ce soit Granger. »

Hermione leva les épaules et fit une moue déçue.

« Tant pis, ce cadeau aurait-pu être une trêve dans votre petite guerre. Il aurait pu sauver des vies et éviter l'achat en surnombre de boules quies dans tout l'étage. »

La brune regarda son amie avec un air sidéré.

« Drago dépeint trop sur toi, ça ne me plaît pas. »

Un sourire innocent apparut sur le visage de l'afro-britannique.

« Tu as besoin de moi ou pas ? »

Pansy laissa planer un petit silence car ce « oui » qu'elle mourait de prononcer avait vraiment dû mal à sortir. Pansy Parkinson ne demandait jamais d'aide, elle se sortait toute seule de toutes les situations alors comment un simple cadeau pouvait-il lui prendre autant la tête ?

« Ok. Balance tout ce que tu sais sur lui. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! »

.

.

Le soir même, Pansy déambulait dans les allées d'un supermarché « _Tout à une livre_ » pour trouver le cadeau de Potter.

Hermione lui avait donné un tas d'idée mais en tant que peste reconnue de tous, elle se devait d'offrir quelque chose de piètre qualité à une personne qu'elle exécrait comme des chaussettes en acrylique remplies de poil à gratter ou une brosse à cheveux Mickey.

Elle regarda sous tous les angles une passoire qui lui paraissait étrangement familière avec le cerveau de Potter et se demanda s'il était capable de faire le lien entre les deux. Elle conclut piteusement que non. Potter ne ferait jamais le rapprochement. Pansy reposa l'objet sur l'étagère en métal et continua à errer dans le magasin.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir dit à un enfant que sa mère l'avait abandonné dans le magasin et qu'il allait devoir survivre dans le rayon des conserves, elle ressortit avec un paquet de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle entama. Mais elle n'avait absolument rien acheté pour le binoclard.

Dépitée, la brune se dit qu'une séance de shopping digne de ce nom s'imposait. Elle ne connaissait rien de mieux que de dépenser de l'argent dans des chaussures pour avoir la pêche.

.

.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » demanda Hermione.

« Une magnifique paire d'escarpin ! » répondit joyeusement Pansy.

« Pour Harry ? » la questionna une nouvelle fois Hermione, abasourdie.

« Bien sûr que non. Elles sont pour moi. »

« Et donc pour Harry… Tu as acheté quoi ? »

« Absolument rien. »

« T'abuses ! Je t'ai donné des dizaines d'idées et au final tu achètes quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Mais Hermione tu les aurais vues ! Elles étaient parfaites ! Elles sont bleu et… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, » la coupa-t-elle. « Il ne te reste que trois jours Pansy, » la réprimanda Hermione.

« Je sais, » dit-elle piteusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien vu d'intéressant. »

« Ben j'avais vu un livre sympa sur le foot mais il y avait du texte et je doutais vraiment de ses capacités à savoir lire alors… »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il sait lire. »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit. »

Hermione se frotta les tempes. Elle était fatiguée de la mauvaise foi de Pansy mais aussi de cette petite guéguerre que ses deux amis se menaient en permanence. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup avant l'incident du ballon mais il y avait un minimum de respect entre eux. Maintenant… Et bien maintenant tout le monde retenait son souffle quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

« Pansy ma chérie je t'adore mais il est hors de question que j'achète un cadeau à ta place. »

« Oh s'il-te-plaît ! » la supplia Pansy. « Tu pourrais faire un effort. »

« C'est à toi de faire un effort. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé et qui ne s'est pas excusé ! »

« Je sais. Mais il est temps que l'un de vous deux se comporte comme un adulte et si c'est toi qui agit comme tel, les autres auront une meilleure estime de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que ces ploucs aient de l'estime pour moi, » maugréa Pansy en s'enfonçant dans son siège en cuir.

« Harry vient d'installer une cible avec ta photo dans l'open-space. Celui qui enverra une fléchette entre tes deux yeux gagnera dix livres. Ils font tous la queue, »rajouta Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

Pansy décroisa ses jambes, se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide et décidé jusqu'à l'open-space. Ses collègues s'éparpillèrent comme des mouches à la vue de la brune incendiaire. Seuls Potter et quelques fous suicidaires restèrent. La brune se planta devant Potter et tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne des fléchettes.

« Bonne chance, » fit-il avec un sourire goguenard tout en lui en tendant trois.

Pansy recula jusqu'au morceau de scotch marron collé sur le sol et remarqua qu'un point rouge avait été marqué entre ses deux magnifiques yeux verts, donnant l'impression qu'un bouton purulent avait élu domicile sur sa peau parfaite. Pansy réfréna son envie de lancer les fléchettes sur Potter et se concentra sur la cible. La brune inspira, tendit son bras, plia son coude puis le déplia pour donner une impulsion à la fléchette et la lança.

L'objet en plastique et aux ailettes rouge se planta entre les deux yeux de la Pansy en photo sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance. La jeune femme enchaîna avec les deux autres fléchettes qui firent mouche elles aussi, au même endroit.

Pansy s'approcha, vainqueur, jusqu'à Potter qui la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte dans laquelle elle rêvait d'enfourner un nid de guêpe.

« J'ai fait dix ans de tir à l'arc Potter. Maintenant file-moi le fric et enlève cette cible, » déclara-t-elle autoritairement.

Le brun chercha à tâtons son porte-monnaie dans sa poche et en sortit trois billets orange qu'il tendit à la reine de la mode et du tir à l'arc, qu'elle s'empressa de lui arracher des mains. Pansy se retourna et vit Hermione qui la regardait avec fierté. Pour une fois, Pansy avait agi en adulte.

« J'ai gagné le jackpot, » dit-elle en agitant les billets devant son visage. « Aller viens, je t'emmène déjeuner. »

.

.

Vingt-deux heures.

Il ne restait que vingt-deux heures, quarante-sept minutes et treize secondes avant la soirée du réveillon de la Gazette et Pansy n'avait toujours rien acheté. Cela commençait d'ailleurs légèrement à l'agacer.

Elle prendrait bien le parti de ne pas dépenser un seul centime pour Potter, étant donné qu'elle le détestait viscéralement. Mais ses collègues s'en rendraient compte, Potter ferait un esclandre et il trouverait le moyen de rallier tout le monde à sa cause. Si Pansy devait bien concéder à Potter qu'il avait une qualité, c'était celle qu'il était un meneur né. Même Hermione n'arriverait pas à faire sorte que la chroniqueuse mode trouve grâce aux yeux des autres après ça.

Même si ce n'était pas sa fête préférée, Noël restait Noël et elle se devait d'offrir quelque chose. Imaginez qu'elle se retrouve privée d'un minable stylo bille huit couleurs l'année prochaine ? Comment pourrait-elle montrer son désintérêt total dans son cadeau en le jetant à la poubelle si on ne lui offrait rien ? C'était impossible.

Sinon, elle pouvait faire un truc à la main et de dernière minute, qui serait aussi pourri que les cheveux indomptable de Potter vu qu'elle était tout sauf manuelle. Le cadeau ne pourrait être que catastrophique, mais au moins Hermione la regarderait avec fierté car pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas dégainer sa carte bleu par simplicité. Oui l'avis d'Hermione comptait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle laissait croire. L'afro-britannique était comme son Jiminy Cricket.

Hum après réflexion non. Elle préférait garder cette idée de cadeau manuel pour son amie et collègue lors de son prochain anniversaire. Luna lui avait offert un coffret de perle qui moisissait dans les tréfonds de son placard. Elle confectionnerait un bracelet en perle de rocaille à Hermione et le tour serait joué. Mais oui ! En voilà une bonne idée !

Sauf qu'elle ne concernait aucunement cet abruti de Potter.

Pansy poussa un cri de frustration en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Elle souffla un grand coup par le nez, maudissant son fichu karma, et se retourna, ses cheveux noir jais formant une auréole autour de sa tête. La brune observa les moulures de style baroque qui s'entrelaçaient en une rosace autour de son lustre. La finesse des traits et des arabesques avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser et de l'aider à se concentrer.

« _Allez ma Pansy __réfléchis,_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Réfléchis__. Je suis sûre que l'idée parfaite est là, juste devant ton nez. Allez fait un petit effort. _»

Mais rien ne vint.

Dépitée, la jeune femme se saisit de son téléphone et partit sur Instagram. Elle fit défiler le fil d'actualité et tomba sur une photo de sa vieille copine Daphné partievivre à New York, cinq ans plus tôt, qui exhibait fièrement et avec un grand sourire son premier tatouage. Une tête de lion réaliste entourée de tâche de couleur rose et bleu telle une aquarelle s'étalait sur son avant-bras gauche. Malgré les nombreux détails, le tatouage était simple et beau.

Pansy se demanda quelle genre de tatouage elle pourrait se faire si jamais elle venait à franchir le pas et vaincre sa phobie des aiguilles. Pourquoi pas une fleur ? Une petite rose ou une pensée sur la hanche. Ça serait mignon. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle passe par la case aiguille et ça… C'était pas gagné. Rien que d'y penser elle en avait des frissons.

D'ailleurs… Potter avait-il Instagram ? Connaissait-il cette application géniale ou était-il resté bloqué sur MySpace tel l'image d'ado prépubère qu'il renvoyait ? Pansy alla fouiller dans les abonnements d'Hermione et vit que le tocard avait bel et bien un compte. Elle appuya sur l'icône représentant Potter, fit défiler le feed et fut presque déçu de constater qu'il était agréable à regarder. La brune s'attendait à voir une cacophonie de photo à base de match de foot, de cadavre de bouteille de bière et de la tête de Potter faisant des duckfaces. En réalité, les seuls clichés où se trouvait Potter étaient ceux où il était accompagné de ses amis, sa famille, son chien ou des célébrités sportives. Il n'était jamais seul. Serait-il moins narcissique que ce que s'imaginait Pansy ? Hum non, impossible.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Pansy regarda quasiment l'intégralité du feed de Potter. Cependant une photo attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Pansy, celle d'un ballon de foot en plastique jaune crevé. Elle cliqua sur la dite photo et vit que la fonction carrousel était activé, swipa sur la gauche et là… Ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un hoquet de stupeur. Son magnifique visage était surmonté de deux cornes de diable et de l'inscription «_ Evil _».

« Mais quel petit enfoiré ! » s'exclama Pansy en se redressant.

La brune se précipita sur le court texte que le binoclard avait écrit :

« Alfonso, m_on fidèle ballon. Toi que je traîne depuis toutes ces années __et qui avait été dédicacé par David Beckham, __tu viens d'être réduit en bouilli par une pseudo Anna Wintour…_ »

Une pseudo Anna Wintour ? Pansy ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou le prendre comme un compliment. C'était son rêve d'être aussi célèbre que la papesse de la mode qu'était Anna, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle en était encore loin.

« _… et sa paire de talon bon marché… _»

Bon marché ? Alors là c'en était trop ! C'était des Yves saint Laurent ! Cette paire coûtait plus de mille livres nom d'un chien !

« …_J'espère qu'après être passé par la case benne à ordure, tu vivras ta meilleure vie au paradis des ballons._ »

Ah non mais alors là il ne manquait pas de culot ! Pas à un seul instant, il n'avait mentionné que l'assassinat du ballon n'était pas gratuit et que d'une façon détournée il en était à l'origine. Pansy finit par lire les commentaires.

/

**ron_weasleeey** « _Mais non ! C'est elle la cinglé de la mode dont tu parles tout le temps ? Elle est canon !_ »

.

**potterlily** « _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle crevé ton ballon mon chéri ? As-tu encore fait une bêtise ?_ »

**h_pttr **« _Non maman, je suis blanc comme neige._ »

**potterlily** « _Ne mentez pas jeune homme !_ »

**h_pttr **« _Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait._ »

**potterlily** « _Je vais faire semblant de te croire. Passe à la maison après le travail, j'ai __fait __des cookies._ »

**h_pttr **« _Cookie trois chocolat ?_ »

**potterlily** « _Bien évidemment. Je connais les goûts de mon bébé :)_ »

**ron_weasleeey** « _Pense à ton __meilleur __pote !_ »

**potterlily** « _C'était prévu Ronald. J'ai __fait__ une fournée supplémentaire._ »

**ron_weasleeey** « _Vous êtes la meilleure !__ *coeur* *coeur*_ »

**h_pttr **« _N'envoie __pas des coeurs à ma mère Weasley !_»

.

**nev-londubat** « _Comment est-ce qu'on peut crever un ballon avec un talon ?_ »

**h_pttr **« _Mec, tu aurais vu ses talons. Ils ressemblaient à des cure-dents._ »

**nev-londubat** « _Elle a l'air effrayante._ »

**h_pttr **« _Pas tant que ça. Mais en même temps tout te fait peur ;)_ »

**nev-londubat** « _C'est pas faux._ »

.

**hermione. ** « _Tu n'avais qu'à t'excuser._ »

**h_pttr **« _M'excuser de quoi ? Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas être dans le passage._ »

**hermione. ** « _Et toi tu n'avais qu'à ne pas jouer au ballon à l'intérieur._ »

**h_pttr **« _Nianiania. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère._ »

**potterlily** « _Et elle a raison. Je t'ai toujours __dit __de ne pas le faire mais tu n'écoute jamais. Le cadre photo en coquillette que ta soeur m'avait fabriqué s'en souvient encore… Pas de cookies pour vous jeune homme. Ronald ils seront tous pour toi._»

**h_pttr **« _Nooooooooooooooon ! Pas mes cookies ! :'(_ »

**ron_weasleeey** « _Yes !_ »

/

Comme ça Potter parlait souvent d'elle, intéressant… Elle ne savait pas à quel niveau mais c'était une information capitale qu'elle pourrait utiliser un jour. Heureusement que sa chère Hermione était là, toujours prête à la défendre et à rétablir la justice et la vérité. L'afro-britanique avait loupé sa vocation, elle aurait été parfaite en avocate. Et cette madame Potter… Pansy ne la connaissait pas mais elle avait l'air géniale. Quiconque avait le pouvoir de punir le tocard était génial de toute façon.

Ce fut finalement avec un sentiment de bien-être que Pansy s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

La soirée du réveillon de la Gazette battait son plein.

Lavande paradait dans un costume de mère Noël sexy, telle une plastique dans Lolita malgré moi, et s'amusait à jeter des confettis rouge et vert à chacun de ses pas. Pansy fronça le nez en enlevant d'une pichenette celles qui s'étaient échouées sur son épaules. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il y en avait également dans sa coupe de champagne. Coupe qu'elle posa dans un tintement sur la table la plus proche, avant d'en saisir une nouvelle.

Susan et Justin s'embrassaient comme deux ados en rute sous le gui. Tandis que Meredith était déjà ivre morte sous une table. Pour ça, on pouvait remercier le directeur d'avoir mis un bar avec alcool à volonté. Plus loin Potter et Terry chantaient de façon atrocement fausse «_ I kissed a girl_ » au karaoké. Terry devait avoir abusé plus que de raison de l'alcool étant donné qu'il pouffait tous les deux mots. Si cela faisait comme l'année dernière, on le retrouverait la tête dans une poubelle, le pantalon au niveau des chevilles et des photocopies de son postérieur éparpillées dans tout l'étage.

Cette fête craignait.

Pansy détourna le regard des mauvais chanteurs, qui pour le bien-être de ses oreilles avaient terminé et avala une gorgée de champagne quand elle vit du coin de l'oeil Hermione s'approcher.

« Tu t'amuses ? » la questionna l'afro-britannique.

« Comme une folle, » répondit Pansy avec ironie.

« Oui… C'est bien l'impression que tu me donnais à te trémousser toute seule dans ton coin. »

« Plus personne ne dit trémousser. Tu es d'un ringard parfois Granger. »

Un sourire amusé apparut au coin des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas vexée pour un sou que Pansy se moque de son langage et de ses expressions. Hermione savait que la brune avait parfois de drôles de méthodes pour témoigner de son affection envers autrui. C'était Pansy tout simplement.

« Tu ne veux pas te mêler un peu aux autres ? Ta maîtrise des fléchettes en a impressionné plus d'un tu sais. »

« Sans façon. Je reste encore quelques minutes histoire de finir mon verre et je me tire. »

Hermione leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Il était inutile qu'elle essaye de convaincre Pansy de quoi que ce soit ce soir.

« Tu as acheté le cadeau d'Harry au moins ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui maman. »

Un corps percuta celui de l'afro-britannique et une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione plissa les yeux énervée mais un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant Colin à ses côtés. Le jeune photographe avait les yeux qui brillaient. Encore un qui avait bien profité du bar…

« Hem… Hermine… Nan. Her-mi-o-ne. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? » la questionna-t-il hagard.

« Oui. Tu prononces mon prénom à la perfection Colin. »

« Cool. »

Le blond chancela légèrement.

« Je voulais te dire… C'est… C'est moi ton père Noël… hic… secret.

« Tu ne sais pas garder un secret toi, » constata Pansy.

« Nope, » répondit-il fièrement.

« Toi non plus Pans', » fit remarquer Hermione.

« C'était pas pareil ! » s'insurgea la brune. « J'avais besoin de ton aide pour trouver ce fichu cadeau. »

Un sourire amusé s'étira au coin des lèvres d'Hermione devant l'air boudeur de Pansy.

« Elle est mignonne quand elle boude, » pouffa Colin.

Pansy regarda le photographe interdite. Elle savait qu'elle était belle mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un à son travail le lui disait depuis des années. Habituellement, elle était définie comme étant une belle garce, le mot "belle" n'étant jamais utilisé seul.

Un grésillement attira l'attention de l'assemblée vers l'estrade.

« Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? » demanda monsieur Jackson, le directeur de la Gazette, en tapant sur le micro.

Cela provoqua un son aigu qui força l'assemblée à se boucher les oreilles. Le bruit avait très probablement détruit les tympans de monsieur Jackson en même temps que ceux de ses employés, mais un petit sourire sadique apparut au coin de ses lèvres quand il les vit afficher des grimaces de douleur.

« Bien. Mon avion pour Paris décolledanspeu de temps et surtout, j'en ai marre de voir vos tronches. Vous pouvez aller chercher vos cadeaux etprofitezbien du buffet, même si certains d'entre vous s'en sont déjà donné à coeur joie. Oui Meredith, je parle de vous. »

La standardiste le regardait hagarde depuis le sol où elle était en train de comater il y a peu.

« Oh et joyeux Noël!» rajouta le directeur avant de lâcher le micro au sol tel un rappeur.

Une fois que monsieur Jackson eut quitté la salle, Lavande poussa un petit cri surexcité et lança en l'air le reste de ses confettis qui retombèrent autour d'elle dans un halo de papier bicolore.

« C'est moi qui donne les cadeaux ! » dit la blonde en trottant jusqu'à la table des cadeaux. « Alors voyons… Par qui vais-je commencer… »

Lavande balada son index manucuré en rouge au dessus de la pile.

« Magne-toi ! » cria Pansy depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Lavande fusilla Pansy du regard.

« Pour la peine tu auras le tien en dernier. »

« Mon dieu quelle horrible punition. J'en pleurerais si j'en étais capable, » répondit la brune, sarcastique.

« Bref. Harnold chéri c'est pour toi, » déclarala pseudo mère-Noël en tendant le petit paquet au chroniqueur santé.

Lavande fit la distribution et comme elle l'avais promis, donna le présent de Pansy en dernier.

C'était une petite boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau jaune avec des motifs de tête de rennes. Pansy plaça la boîte à côté de son oreille et la secoua. Elle entendit l'objet se cogner contre le contenant. Pansy fit alors ce qui lui plaisait le plus, elle chercha de son regard affuté la personne qui lui avait offert le cadeau. En général, la dite personne la fixait et avait la couleur de son visage qui passait du rouge poivrot au blanc laiteux légèrement verdâtre. C'était vraiment le meilleur moment de la soirée.

Mais cette fois elle ne vit rien. Personne ne se sentit mal à l'aise face à ses orbes vertes, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Où était la personne qui se faisait dessus de peur de ne pas offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom à la papesse de la mode de la Gazette ?

Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui ne la craignait pas, elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait Hermione, Potter, Lavande et monsieur Jackson.

Légèrement déstabilisée, Pansy déchira la papier et ouvrir la petite boîte en carton. Elle y découvrit un pin's. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer et penser qu'on la considère comme étant une gamine, si les pin's et autres accessoires des années 90 n'avaient pas été de nouveau tendance.

Pansy sortit l'accessoire de sa boîte et put lire l'inscription : « Va te faire, je fais ce que je veux ».

C'était parfait. Totalement elle.

Hum quoi non, rien ne pouvait atteindre le stade de perfection à ses yeux voyons. Elle était Pansy Parkinson.

« Ton cadeau te plaît ? » la questionna Hermione.

« Mouais c'est pas mal pour une fois, » répondit Pansy de mauvaise foi. « Il est de toi ? »

« Je ne vais pas te le dire. »

« Quasiment tout le monde a révélé qui était le secret Santa de qui, alors accouche. »

« Non ce n'est pas moi, » lui certifia l'afro-britannique. « En tout cas j'aime beaucoup le mien, » rajouta-t-elle.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… Cette stupide convention sociale de demander comment étaient les vacances de l'autre alors qu'on en a rien à faire… » Pansy souffla. « Ton cadeau te plait très chère amie ? »

« Je l'adore ! Bon c'est le cinquième carnet qu'on m'offre cette année mais ça me fait toujours plaisir. Regarde ces motifs cachemire sur la couverture, ils sont magnifiques. »

Tandis qu'Hermione s'extasiait sur son carnet, Pansy regarda discrètement en direction du tocard. Il riait avec ses collègues et avait calé son cadeau non déballé sous le bras. Anthony regarda son téléphone portable, fit une petite grimace, serra la main aux personnes autour de lui puis, il quitta la soirée. Madame la castratrice Goldstein avait du rappeler son petit mari à la maison.

« Harry n'a toujours pas ouvert le sien ? Ça te stresse ? »

« Moi ? Être stressée ? Pffff ridicule »

Pansy vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne. Non elle n'avait pas une once d'angoisse en elle. Elle était juste agacée que Potter soit le seul à ne pas avoir déballé le sien. C'était comme s'il savait qui était son secret Santa et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à snober son cadeau exprès.

« Bon ça me gonfle d'être ici. Je vais rentrer. »

« Oh non Pans', reste encore un peu ! »

« Désolé, j'ai assez vu ces crétins pour aujourd'hui. »

Hermione souffla, déçue du départ de son amie.

« Bon… Fais attention en rentrant. »

L'afro-britannique prit Pansy dans ses bras tout en veillant à ne surtout pas froisser les vêtements hors de prix de la brune. Évitons de créer un drame inutile. Avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires, Pansy fit un détour par les toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, alluma la lumière et poussa un cri de frayeur. Assis à son fauteuil, Potter l'attendait et caressait l'étole en fausse fourrure blanche de Pansy, comme s'il était le Docteur No.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Et qui t'a permis de toucher à mes affaires ? »

« Moi-même, » répondit-il, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Sourire que Pansy allait lui faire ravaler s'il continuait à mettre ses sales pattes sur son étole. Furibonde elle marcha jusqu'à Potter et lui arracha le vêtement des mains.

« Il va falloir que je demande au pressing de la désinfecter à la javel maintenant. »

« Je te conseillerais plutôt de la brûler, » renchérit le brun.

« Cela me paraît inévitable effectivement. Je déteste me répéter alors pour la deuxième et dernière fois : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Tout d'abord ta première question était « qu'est-ce que tu fous là » et non « qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici » ce qui n'en fait pas une répétition. »

« Abrège, tu me fais perdre mon temps, » l'interrompit Pansy, fatiguée, qui se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla.

« Oui excuse-moi, il serait dommage que je te fasse perdre ton temps et que tu n'aies pas tes huit heures de sommeil réglementaire pour être une pétasse. »

« En réalité je n'en ai besoin que de six. »

Potter ne se dépatissait toujours pas de son sourire, cela commençait à agacer un peu beaucoup Pansy.

« Je venais à te remercier pour ton cadeau. »

C'était pour ça. Il avait ouvert son fichu paquet.

« Bien. Je ne suis pas particulièrement contente qu'il te plaise mais bon… Maintenant déguerpis de mon bureau. »

Le journaliste sportif obtempéra et se leva du fauteuil de Pansy. Il marcha lentement, traînant des pieds sur le parquet, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Pansy au ciel. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna.

« Excuse acceptée. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Pansy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Elle ne s'excusait jamais même quand elle avait tord.

« _Il n'est pas la copie conforme d'Alfonso, mais il est rond et tu peux taper dedans, alors ça devrait le faire. PS :_s_i jamais ce ballon percute qui que ce soit je te balance à ta mère. Compris ?_» lut Potter à voix haute, les yeux glissant sur **l**e mot qu'avait glissé Pansy dans la boîte. « Si je ne m'abuse, ce sont bien des excuses pour avoir tuer Alfonso. »

« Pas du tout. Relis bien le post scriptum, c'est une menace. »

« Hmm… La menace serait effective si j'avais peur de ma mère mais ce n'est pas le cas alors… »

Potter laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'approcha de la brune avec une rapidité qui la déconcerta. Lui qui était toujours en lenteur et calme, elle fut surprise. Il se saisit de la petite boîte carrée que Pansy avait posé sur son bureau, fit tomber le pin's dans le creux de sa main et le piqua sur le col de chemise Ted Baker de sa collègue.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il tourna le pin's de quelques millimètres afin qu'il soit droit et rajouta :

« Joyeux Noël Parkinson. »

Potter eut un petit sourire, et c'était le premier sourire sincère et amical que le brun avait envers elle depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Pansy le regarda, interdite, tandis qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloignait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Potter venait-il vraiment de l'accessoiriser et d'être gentil ? Quelqu'un avait mis de la drogue dans son verre ? Oui vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était très probable.

« On dit : merci, joyeux Noël à toi aussi, quand on est poli, » dit le journaliste sportif sans se retourner.

« Va chier. Ça te va comme réponse ? »

« C'est parfait. »

Un rictus amusé et totalement involontaire commença à s'esquisser au coin des lèvres de Pansy. La brune s'en rendit compte lorsque les muscles de son visage commencèrent à lui faire mal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude d'exécuter ce genre de… Hmm comment le commun des mortels appelait-il ça ? Une manifestion de joie ? Oui ça devait un truc dans ce genre-là. Pansy avait dû en entendre parler une ou deux fois dans sa jeunesse.

Les rictus machiavéliques, ça elle connaissait, mais sourire comme elle venait de le faire… Non, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Tout comme Victoria Beckham, elle était une reine du bitch resting face et non une Miss obligée de sourire pour faire croire qu'elle est une gentille fille. Pansy Parkinson était une garce depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle se complaisait dans ce rôle.

La brune décida qu'il était vraiment temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle enfila son manteau, entoura son cou gracieux de son étole quand des pensées saugrenuestraversèrent son esprit.

Avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, cela signifiait-il qu'une trêve venait de se mettre en place entre elle et Potter ? Allait-elle devoir se montrer amicale et ne plus l'envoyer balader ?

Nan foutaise ! Pansy était amie avec Hermione et cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui dire d'aller se faire voir dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité alors être agréable avec le tocard et ne plus l'envoyer péter… Même pas en rêve, elle aimait trop ça. Cet échange sans animosité ne changerait rien à ses habitudes de langage.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle sortit de son bureau et décida qu'à la première heure demain matin, elle irait s'offrir un énième cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Elle le méritait.

.

Tapie dans l'ombre du couloir, une tête guettait la moindre effusion de sang pouvant émaner du bureau de Pansy.

Avoir vu Harry disparaître subitement après le départ de Pansy lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et Hermione attendait patiemment depuis.

Certes, les échos de la fête perçaient jusqu'à l'endroit où elle attendait mais rien. Pas un bruit ou un mot plus haut que l'autre n'atteignait les oreilles d'Hermione.

Tout était calme, cela en était presque inquiétant mais non, non, tout se passait très bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela dégénère encore une fois…

Une silhouette aux cheveux indisciplinés sortit du bureau de son amie et elle avait l'air de sourire. Hermione n'en était pas totalement sûre mais elle crut entrapercevoir une petite risette. La jeune femme croisa les doigts pour que Pansy ne le suive pas dans la seconde pour lui balancer son agrafeuse en pleine tête.

Une dizaine de seconde passèrent et son amie n'avait pas débarqué dans le couloir comme une furie. C'était un bon point. Un très bon point.

Hermione souffla, soulagée. Son trucage n'avait peut-être pas été inutile.

Après six ans de dispute incessante, dont deux où l'air devenait électrique voir irrespirable à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Hermione avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Et à défaut de les enfermer dans un placard pour qu'ils parlent et laissent leurs gamineries de côté, la brune s'était dit que la première étape pour une meilleure entente était de réparer les dommages causés par un pauvre ballon.

C'était pourquoi cette année, Hermione avait fait en sorte d'être à la tête de l'organisation de la soirée et avait préparé trois chapeaux, un avec uniquement le nom de Pansy qu'elle avait présenté à Harry et inversement pour son amie, et un avec le reste des employés de la Gazette.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à un miracle mais si les insultes arrêtaient de fuser, une bataille serait gagnée et peut-être qu'une entente cordiale s'installerait. Elle l'espérait et croisait les doigts pour que cela arrive.

La lumière du bureau s'éteignit et la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer son enquiquineuse d'amie. Totalement plongée dans l'obscurité, Hermione se fia à son ouïe et trouva la démarche de Pansy calme.

Un sourire de contentement apparut sur son visage, elle en saurait plus dans quelques jours lorsque Pansy se confierait à elle mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça s'était bien passé.

.

* * *

.

**Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu qu'il n'y ai pas eu d'amour dans cet OS de Noël.**

**Dans cette version les parents d'Harry sont vivants et il a une soeur. D'ailleurs, comment pensez-vous qu'Harry aurait été s'il n'avait pas été orphelin ? Je l'imagine avoir beaucoup d'assurance, assurance qui lui aurait été apporté par ses parents qui l'auraient toujours poussé vers le haut. Il aurait probablement eu une phase d'ado qui se la pettait un peu. Ceci n'étant que mon avis.**

**Et pour les personnes ayant eu un doute, Hermione est effectivement d'origine africaine.**

**Si vous avez aimé l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et à la mettre dans vos favoris.**


End file.
